Power Struggles
by Akira4444
Summary: Set in an alternate universe following the events of Miracle Day, Captain Jack Harkness finds himself black market property in the eyes of a Time Lady scientist known as the Rani, causing him to meet the Eleventh Doctor. Meanwhile, the Master has taken over the role of Prime Minister and his ego has attracted the attention of a certain trickster god. Reviews are a must.
1. Jack Harkness

As much as I love the synopsis behind Utopia and Last of the Time Lords, I often wonder what would happen if the Rani did return during the Eleventh Doctor's reign. This will be completely AU, and very timey wimey, and contains spoilers. So, try not to think about where certain scenes in this story fits in with the show. Your brain will explode. This story is written in memory for Kate O'Mara, because, without her brilliance we wouldn't have the Rani. I've also borrowed George RR Martin's style when it comes to chapters. :) I don't own anything apart from Lydia Hart.

Chapter One: Jack Harkness.

The life of the immortal man wasn't one to be proud of. The rest of the world grew older, as he stayed the same. Every waking moment he'd watch the skies, hoping the sound of the TARDIS would once again warm his heart. The Doctor left him on Satellite Five, waking from a Dalek extermination. His mind was a blur, it took him several deaths before he realised that he simply could not die. It was a terrible burden to bear, and every time the Doctor visited Earth, Captain Jack Harkness missed the Time Lord by mere seconds. It was as if he wasn't meant to find the burning question in the back of his mind. Why.

Torchwood had been abolished in Cardiff, with all relevant data that could be retrieved off its servers being sent to the United States under orders from the Queen herself. The whole Miracle Day incident had Jack constantly wishing in the back of his mind that the Doctor would turn up and help. Jack felt powerless as the rest of the world became immortal, while he was now vulnerable. In a moment of weakness, as he lay naked against a barman he had picked up, Jack was certain he saw the Doctor. Tall and skinny, with hair sticking up as if it were a lion's mane. There was a look of sadness in the Doctor's brown eyes, almost as if he were apologising. As Jack cried out, his breath ragged with alcohol, the Doctor had disappeared. He knew he had the strength to save the world. He just had to.

Now, he was sitting in his apartment, clutching the rim of a beer bottle. The effects weren't doing anything to him now that he was once again immortal, and with an election once again occurring, he honestly wished that he felt light headed. Jack was alone and miserable, with Gwen and her family hiding on the outskirts of Cardiff. He ensured that all records of her existence had been wiped off, so she could live in peace raising her daughter and sharing her moments with Rhys. The thought of Gwen made Jack drop the beer bottle as his hands lifted to his face. He realised how many people he had failed – his daughter, murdering his own grandson for the sake of the Earth... Grey, Tosh, Owen, Susie. Their faces filled his mind. He murmured softly an apology between his fingers, as they raised to his hair. Jack was incredibly unkempt, a bristly beard thick upon his face – his hair long and shaggy. He stood, certain that he felt someone else was in the room with him. He reached for his revolver, loading it, and pointed it down the hallway. "What do you want, John?"

Jack's eyes hardened as he watched his former partner emerge from the darkness, still wearing his trademark getup of a camel coloured shirt and his regimental red jacket with braids down the front. His hips swaggered as he walked, his fingertips groping the holsters of his pistols. A Katana hung across his back, as the shorter dark haired Time Agent walked toward Jack with a quicker pace. John stopped, his eyes glancing upward to meet Jack's.

"I've always admired the rugged look. Feeling sorry for yourself are we?" John plucked some bread crumbs that were stuck to Jack's beard, as Jack snapped his fingers around John's wrist. "You could do something about the breath though."

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked in a low growl.

"I can't surprise my lover with a visit?" John replied, as Jack remained silent. "All right. Word got around about that whole Miracle incident. I merely came to warn you that you're a rather pricey target on the Black Market."

Jack pursed his lips together as he removed his grip from John's wrist. "I'm a target? Why?"

"One reason being that little party trick of yours. Another reason is the fact that you pissed off a lot of people when the Miracle was destroyed, one woman in particular was willing to pay a large amount of money if I brought you back." John shrugged and folded his arms. "She's as frigid as anything mind you."

"I don't believe you." Jack turned his back on John and sat back down. "Just... get out of my life."

"What do you know about Time Lords?"

A freezing grip grabbed Jack by the throat. He turned his head sharply. A Time Lord was after him? Surely it wasn't the Doctor. He was quite certain the Doctor had said his race had become extinct at his hand. "Did they give a name?"

"Yeah. She calls herself the Rani, and I do believe she's in town."

Jack got to his feet. "Let me deal with this." He turned and wandered down the hallway, realising this was the perfect excuse to get cleaned up. If John was telling the truth, a vengeful Time Lord wasn't something the Earth needed right now, for it was still reeling after the effects of the Miracle and the human race was incredibly fragile. He could tell John was following him.

"Lydia says hello by the way." John called. "She would have come, our threesomes were something."

Jack halted in his step. John's twin sister was indeed... something. He hung his head, It was a good thing that John didn't know what happened during their time at the Time Agency. Lydia had joined the agency as well, and she was... something. Jack craved her touch to the point where it became an obsession. John was quite happy to join in, but he didn't pick up on the day when Lydia presented Jack with news he never expected to hear. She was pregnant, but, unfortunately lost the child while on a mission when she received a violent punch to the stomach. He turned to face John, masking the emotions flickering behind his eyes. "How is she?" He asked, furious at himself for even thinking of asking that question.

"Fine. Look, I know what happened. You can quit that poker face of yours."

Jack was baffled. "What? She told you?"

"Of course she did."John smiled a little. "Lydia is my twin after all."

"Yeah... that... twin thing." Jack sighed. "As soon as we deal with this Rani, I want you out of my life. For good." Jack shoved his finger in John's chest. "I want you and Lydia to forget about me. I never existed. Understood?"

"Come on, Jack... don't be like that. You always come crawling back to me..." SMACK. "...still got it." John clicked his jaw as Jack's knuckles burned. "Oh, by the way!" John called after Jack as he turned for the bathroom. "I met that Doctor of yours. He's also in town."

Jack slammed the bathroom door, furious that John always had the last say.


	2. Clara Oswald

Chapter Two: Clara Oswald.

Clara circled the console room, her arms folded across a pale pink shirt. A thin cardigan hung loosely around her upper body, and she shivered. The TARDIS always seemed to be quite cold whenever she came to visit, probably because the old girl still didn't like her. Ever since she jumped into the Doctor's Time Stream to save him from the Great Intelligence, the TARDIS still hadn't changed her opinion about her. She saved the Doctor's life pretty much. The short brunette yawned, covering a thin hand over her lips. The Doctor had promised he'd return from the library within a few minutes, but, knowing the Time Lord a few minutes usually meant a few hours.

As far as she was concerned, they were travelling some billion light years from Earth – the Doctor keen on taking Clara to a planet that was a zoo housing every species in the known universe. She tapped her foot anxiously, and finally the Doctor ran up to the console dropping an armful of dusty old books upon it. "Did you get lost?" Clara asked him, a brow quirking. "I'm pretty sure that few minutes has turned into a few hours."

She smiled as the Doctor took a pencil from his mouth and set it beside a book titled 'Marilopls and how to tame them.'

"Clara, never... EVER question me when it comes to Time. Especially when I'm in the library." He blinked and shrugged. "Something about losing track of... never mind. Well! I'm quite sure you'll enjoy Noah's Ark!"

"I thought the planet was called Versiyus?" Clara tilted her head.

"It was renamed in the late 18th century. Apparently, Versiyus offended the people of the planet Wonderbyne. The name insulted their great grandmother's cooking, and that is a killable offence." He picked up the book closest to his right hand and offered it to Clara. "You'll like that species. Fiddlyguts! Incredibly fluffy yet suspicious. Kind of like cats."

Clara took the book and chuckled. "Not all cats are suspicious, Doctor."

"Ah! They are when they are the portal to the afterlife. Highly regarded creatures in Ancient Egyptian mythology. Probably why they act so superior..." The Doctor scratched his head. "Where were we?"

Clara absently flicked through the pages of the book, as the Doctor shuffled around the console. His face suddenly turned rather pale, and Clara picked up on his change of attitude. After all, ever since she had entered his Time Stream, the memories she shared with him were quite something. "Doctor?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"The TARDIS routinely scans for any ships within the vicinity of several billion light years. Anything out of the ordinary is logged and brought to my attention, but this... I never expected... even though Gallifrey has been restored I..." He ran a hand over his face. "...anyone but [i]them[/i]. Clara, I'm awfully sorry but we must return to Earth at once. You are to stay in the TARDIS, understood?"

Clara's face also paled. "Please, tell me what's going on?" She was growing increasingly worried as the Doctor set the coordinates for London, Earth in the year 2013.

"Just do as I ask, Clara. Stay in the TARDIS." Pulling a lever, the TARDIS spun into the Time Vortex as Clara tried to read the Doctor's mind. Whatever it was, it clearly wasn't good.


	3. Loki

Chapter Three: Loki

He hung at the back of the media scrum outside ten Downing Street, wearing a black suit, a crisp white shirt and an emerald green tie sporting a single Windsor knot. He carried his sceptre, carefully concealed as a gold and silver cane with the blue crystal sitting neatly on top. His black hair was gelled back with flicks sparking out the side, hanging just above his shoulders. No one could tell that this man was in fact of Asgard, a God, someone who was meant to rule humanity.

It was just a shame someone else wanted to take that title. The pair needed to have a little chat.

A sleek black limousine dragged its way through the media scrum, Loki's dark eyes watching as Harold Saxon stepped out of the car. Saxon flashed a teasing smile and waved to the crowd, followed by a quick adjustment of his cuff links. No, not human. Another species who clearly desired power. They met eyes for a moment as Loki too grinned, Saxon's confidence suddenly took an opposite turn as he actually turned away to face the waiting media. The humans chanted his name, and they were too busy to notice the Asgardian God walking right up to the front door and give himself access to the home of the Prime Minister.

He casually strolled past the array of staff, both Ministers and servants, none bothering to give him a second glance. To them, he appeared to be just another Minister. Loki approached the door belonging to the office of the Prime Minister and with a swift whack of his sceptre against the door, the door opened. An antique table sat at the rear of the wall, a window overlooking the grounds behind it. Everyone was outside preening Harold Saxon, so Loki took the opportunity to sit behind the desk and prop his feet up, patiently waiting for his new foe.


	4. Harold Saxon

Chapter Four: Harold Saxon

"Prime Minister, is it a coincidence that you promoted your wife to become Health Minister?" A reporter asked with a thick Irish accent, shoving her microphone under his chin.

"It is not a coincidence. Many of you would still be suffering from various ailments if it weren't for her remarkable breakthroughs in science. I and the rest of my staff feel it was a worthy choice." Saxon grinned, just as his eyes met the dark eyes of a stranger at the back of the media scrum. His hearts tensed, his throat turned to ice, this was no human. His gaze hardened.

"Prime Minister?" Came the gentle voice of his young advisor. A pretty woman who had just graduated from one of England's most finest Universities and a Bachelor of Political Science under her belt. "Are you all right?"

Saxon flexed his arms and adjusted his cuff links, the stranger disappearing from his gaze. "Of course I am fine. This is a great day for Britian, and the world!"

A mighty cheer rose from the crowd, as various voices chanted "Saxon!" to the perfect four beats that had plagued his mind since childhood. He strode up to the front door of Downing Street, opening it, greeting applause from those who worked in the building and his staff.

"Prime Minister, welcome. I have a message to pass on – your wife will be joining you for lunch." A short, round and bald man clasped Saxon's hand warmly. "As you are aware, she is in a meeting with..."

"The United Nations, I'm aware. We're working on a deal to send her cures to worldwide communities."He removed his hand from the warm grip of the older man. "We must not delay! Oh no, we mustn't. Lives must be saved! Humanity's perils are soon going to be over."

Another round of applause from the staff as Saxon continued his walk to his office. He turned to his advisor. "Organise a press meeting for this evening. I have a rather wonderful announcement to make."She nodded and hurried off, as Saxon ran a hand over his head and used his spare hand to open the door.

Only to find Loki grinning broadly at him. "I always grew up believing that Time Lords were the backdrop to a legendary tale."

Saxon closed the door, but did not move forward. "I saw what you did to New York. How did you win the Chitauri over? I've been trying to get them on my side for centuries." Saxon took a couple of steps forward, knowing full well what Loki of Asgard was capable of. They could be a formidable team, but of course there was only room for one ruler of humanity.

Loki dropped his feet to the floor and rose, as his body shimmered into his armour of green, gold and black. Atop his head was a helmet made of gold, depicting curved horns and 'sideburns' covering his cheeks. His cane extended into the powerful sceptre, as he stopped before Harold Saxon and grinned. "You are the Master, yet, you lack conviction."

"There are methods to my madness." Saxon replied quickly. Loki was trying to intimidate him, but he wasn't going to allow his knees to buckle. "What is your purpose here?"

"We have the same vision of humanity and the Universe kneeling before our presence." Loki turned his back on Saxon as he picked up a newspaper lying on the desk, and turned back to face him. "You're just another pretty face before the cameras." He threw the paper in a rubbish bin nearby. "And you call yourself the Master."

"If you're just here to insult me, you should have made an appointment. I'm _very_ busy plotting humanity's downfall!" Saxon's cheeks flushed as his hearts raced. "You really have no idea who you are dealing with."

"You're a mere child in the blink of the Universe's eye." Loki hissed, shoving his face before the Master's. "Every single plan you have unleashed was dissolved." Saxon stood his ground, his lips tight. "By the Doctor."

"Whose to say he won't try and stop you? Or... should I give your _brother_ a call?" Saxon grinned, seeing the fury in Loki's eyes. "That's right. His little team of misfits stopped you."

"Your idle threats are..."

"I was going to suggest a partnership, but if we're going to continue mudslinging over our past mishaps..."

Loki considered this, as he shimmered once more and his armour faded back into the clothes he was wearing moments before. "You said you had attempted to gain the Other's trust?"

"Several times." Saxon looked at his fingernails. "I even offered to harness the power of regenerative energy."

Loki tilted his head. "You'd give him your own lives for access to his army?"

Saxon shrugged. "He wanted something with a little more oomph." He extended his hand. "Dare we form this partnership?"

The Asgardian darkly chuckled. "Your lives sound like a most tempting offer, Time Lord."

"...I'll see what my wife can organise." Saxon turned pale, as Loki shook his hand.


	5. The Rani

Chapter Five: The Rani

The Rani had regenerated once since the Doctor had last met her. Her face was quite young, with sunken cheeks and thick brunette hair framing her face. Her dark eyes still clearly displayed her age and intelligence, but showed incredible displeasure every time she saw herself in the mirror. Fiddling with regeneration cycles was something she and her husband had always been interested in – including during those days in the Deca – the Gallifreyan Academy's best and brightest. She had hoped that she could unlock the secrets of degeneration, recoiling back into the face she was Loomed with.

Being on Earth and receiving world wide praise for curing most terminal diseases was simply a distraction. She was slowly causing the fertility rates of the human population to cease, with the firm belief that her experiment could impact on other worlds. It only aggravated her that her foolish foe insisted he rule Earth, and so they married each other to put forward a sort of warmth and trust to the humans. It was disgusting. The Master's latest form was an arrogant, self centred, egotistical maniac and it was hard to make him see reason. She hated posing in front of the cameras, the lingering tingling feeling upon her lips after he had falsely kissed her. It was just like that time where the Master had stolen the vial containing brain fluid, which was the source of enabling humanity to sleep. He used her to try and defeat the Doctor – and naturally, that plan failed. She often wondered why she found herself at the Master's right hand. The Rani had called herself Natalie, for the sake of the Master changing his name to Harold Saxon in order to help 'blend in' with humanity. Moments before being sworn in as Prime Minister, 'Natalie Saxon' had been given the role of Health Minister for her role in curing most known terminal diseases around the world. She was slowly making her name known in the United Nations, and even the North Korean leader wanted access to her inoculations. Some had referred to her as the bringer of World Peace, the modern day Messiah – and, naturally, her husband was growing increasingly jealous.

The plane touched down on a strip littered with security and press. The Rani stepped down the stairs extending from the right hand side of the plane, as cameras snapped her every move. Security were keeping the press as far back as possible as she made her way into a waiting black car. Her advisor slid into the seat next to her, as he adjusted his tie. Both car doors were shut and the car sped off toward Downing Street.

"Your husband is most eager to see you." Her advisor said. His voice was a deep and proud British accent, clearly displaying his family came from class. A man in his 40's, he wasn't afraid to try and outwit the wife of the new Prime Minister. "He has organised a press conference after lunch. Perhaps you could shed some light on the topic?"

The Rani focused her attention to those outside. "I'd rather not expose my husband's plans until he has discussed them with others."

"Of course." The man turned his head away from her, also attempting to make it appear that he was focusing his intentions outside. But, inwardly, he was most curious about this press conference. "Perhaps a change of staff will take place?"

"Must I repeat myself?" The Rani snapped, her head turning from the window to the man beside her. "If you continue to question me, I will ensure you are first on the list to be replaced."

The man fell silent. He swallowed, and adjusted his tie once again. "Apologies."

"Good. Driver..." She tapped on the bullet proof glass concealing the driver from his passengers. "Do speed up."Satisfied as she felt an increase in speed, the Rani relaxed against the soft leather of the car, also curious about what dear 'Harry' had to announce to his people...


	6. The Doctor

Chapter Six: The Doctor

With much to the Doctor's displeasure, the TARDIS had other ideas. Instead of going directly to the source of the TARDIS transmission coming from the pair on Earth, the TARDIS had landed in Cardiff. He worked quickly to try and find a link to the two situations, but none came – apart from a spike in Rift transportation. "Vortex Manipulation transportation..." The Doctor mumbled. "...it couldn't be. Could it?" He broke off into a run and opened the door, poking his head out and inhaled the crisp early afternoon air. Returning to the console, the Doctor picked up his sonic screwdriver and adjusted the appropriate settings. The green light hummed, as information downloaded. He tapped it a few times and frowned. "Fairly recent, perhaps in the last few hours – it's unmistakeable. I suppose you can come with me." He smiled at Clara. "Just... stay close."

Clara nodded her head, and returned the smile. "What about the 'stay in the TARDIS or else' comment?"

"I didn't say it like that!" The Doctor protested. "The previous situation is very, very real. One of my old enemies is in London, and for some... brilliantly unknown reason, the TARDIS decided to bring us here instead."

"Like... a diversion?"

"Or a plot filler." The Doctor shrugged and pocketed his sonic. "Come on!"He took a few steps out of the TARDIS and waited until Clara was in the open before locking the blue box shut. His knobbly legs took awkward strides forward, as he looked up to see two men running down the street. He recognised the billowing blue military coat in the distance, which only meant one thing. It had to be.

"Doctor!" The American voice shouted, as the Time Lord froze.

The Doctor grinned and adjusted his bow tie, and before he could blink his arms were around the former leader of Torchwood Three – Captain Jack Harkness. "Jack!" The Doctor bellowed, patting the man on the back. "Jack... why the TARDIS brought me to you I never know."

"It's about time if you ask me!" Jack's eyes sparkled with delight. "Who's your friend?" He winked at Clara, and her cheeks flushed.

"Who's yours?" The Doctor looked over Jack's shoulder as John finally caught up with them. He paused, as it hit him. "Ah! The source of the recent rift activity my TARDIS was attracted to."

"Don't blame your TARDIS for being attracted to me," John smirked, as Jack threw him a glare. "Oh? Jealous are we?"

"Doctor... this is a long and complicated story." Jack mumbled. "John Hart." A hand swept in the vicinity of his former partner as the Doctor chuckled. "I'm glad you're here. John has information in regards to a Time Lord known as the Rani. Hang on a minute," Jack glanced between the Doctor and John. "John mentioned he met you earlier."

"I'm never a man of my word, Jack. You should know that by now."Smirked the shorter Time Agent, and the Doctor sighed as he gestured to Clara with a wiggle of his fingers.

"I'd like you both to meet the impossible girl, Clara..." The Doctor froze. His words turned solid, and he swallowed. "...you know where she is?" Of course, if the TARDIS had picked up on the Master's TARDIS – the Rani had to be in tow.

Clara crossed her arms, a little offended that she didn't receive a proper introduction. However, the feeling drove away upon picking up on the same tone the Doctor had given her back in the TARDIS. "Who is she?"

"A frigid little..." John began, as Jack clamped his hand over John's mouth. The shorter Time Agent rolled his eyes and proceeded to lick Jack's fingers, forcing him to draw his hand away. He wiped the drool on John's jacket as the Doctor and Clara looked on – unimpressed.

"Perhaps you'd better share this information, John. But not out here. We'll go back to the TARDIS." The Doctor turned on his heel, hearing Jack whisper harshly to John warning him not to touch anything – or anyone.


	7. Lydia Hart

Note: I would really appreciate it if you would take the time to review my story. I've had plenty of views which is fantastic, but I really need to know if you guys like it. If you don't, that's also fine - but please don't be nasty about it. Thank you for your time. :)

Chapter Seven: Lydia Hart

As soon as Harold Saxon left her in the hallway to go to his office, Lydia Hart – whom happened to be his advisor, turned on her heel. She drew back a sleeve covering her left wrist revealing a Vortex Manipulator and pressed a code against a secured door up ahead. The door hissed open, and lights popped on one by one as they revealed shelving across the walls as high as the seven foot roof. The door closed gently behind her as she wandered down the hallway, her light brown eyes peeling through the artefacts on the shelves. A slender smile crossed her lips once her eyes focused on the item she was looking for – a blue vial glowing from within almost as if it resembled raw starlight. Posing as Saxon's advisor was one thing, but gaining access to this vault was another.

Saxon was always lurking around these corridors, so it was just fortunate enough he took a detour when he did. Deep in the back of her mind, the former Time Agent was hoping to find out why he enjoyed this area so much – but, she wasn't here for that. The vial contained the secret to Natalie's 'miracle drug' and no doubt other planets would be keen to purchase it. She could make a pretty fortune from it, and live the rest of her life on an exotic planet with her brother experiencing all sorts of mythical pleasures.

Plucking the item from the shelf, she felt like she was being watched. She slid the vial into her pocket and carefully examined her surroundings, her senses on high alert. It was clear she wasn't being watched by someone – but, something, and it was alive.

A grandfather clock was ticking in four beats to her left a little further away. A perplexed look crossed her face as she walked toward it, her heart almost beating in perfect rhythm to the clock. One, two, three, four. She raised her hand, her palm caressing the wood of the grandfather clock. She stepped back suddenly as if an electric shock tingled her fingertips, her eyes darting back and forth. Something was obscenely odd about this grandfather clock.

She touched another couple of buttons on her Vortex Manipulator and it beeped quite loudly in warning.

This was a TARDIS.

A broad smile lingered on her face for a moment as Lydia imagined the amount of money she would receive for this incredible device. The only problem was getting inside, for she was aware at how the locking system was quite complex. She could easily 'hack' into it, but it would take quite some time and the possibility of getting caught would be high. The smile faded, as crafty as she believed to be, she still needed help.

Somewhere in space and time, John Hart would be receiving a call from his sister very shortly.


	8. Jack Harkness (2)

Chapter Eight: Jack Harkness

Keeping a close eye on John Hart, Jack didn't want to leave his rogue ex partner alone with the Doctor – or Clara for that matter. He folded his arms, his expression changing to that of concern when John's Vortex Manipulator suddenly alerted him of an incoming message. Jack crouched beside the seated former Time Agent, placing an arm across his shoulders.

The Doctor and Clara were busy with the TARDIS controls, so it left Jack and John a little quiet moment.

"Who is it?" Jack asked, the curiosity getting the better of him.

"Who else?" John smirked, as a hologram of his sister appeared before the pair. "Hello, sister of mine! So nice of you to finally call. Missing me are we?"

Jack rolled his eyes. He expected this conversation to be quite long involving innuendos, he half wanted to walk away as it was quite painful seeing the petite Lydia Hart again. Something in the back of his mind made him stay. The excitement in Lydia's eyes hinted at danger, and his emotions changed from running away to ready to pounce if something had harmed her.

"You'll never guess what I found." Lydia was grinning from ear to ear. "We'll be rich!"

"Lydia, how many times have I told you... wait. Rich?" John looked up at Jack, whose brow was risen. "What have you found?"

"A living TARDIS. In Downing Street. It'll take some time for me to unlock it as well as hack into the controls but..."

Jack felt the breath in his lungs turn to ice. He immediately felt fearful. "Doctor..." Jack called, looking over at the tall and lanky Time Lord. "...come here for a minute."

The Doctor and Clara exchanged glances as he wandered over to where Jack and John were. "What's wrong? Oh, hello there!" He waved at Lydia's hologram.

"...you probably shouldn't have said hello." John warned. "She's my sister, and she takes that as an invitation for a first date."

"Ah! You 51st Century folk certainly are virile." The Doctor chuckled.

"Who's your friend?" Lydia asked, as Jack realised she couldn't see him at the moment.

"Jack's friend, actually." John corrected. "He calls himself the Doctor."

"...is Jack there?" Lydia asked, meekly.

Jack finally stepped into view. He merely nodded. "In all seriousness, Lydia, I think you should get out of there."

"Why? So you can have the TARDIS for yourself? It's always about you Jack..."

"Hang on a moment!" The Doctor raised his hands to settle the pair down. "A TARDIS? What does it look like?"

Lydia positioned herself so the group could clearly see the grandfather clock.

"Jack is right, you need to leave. Right now." The Doctor urged. "We'll be there shortly but you need to find somewhere safe to hide... that TARDIS belongs to the Master."

"Is he that Time Lord you were talking about earlier? The one who is friends with the Rani?" Clara quipped, as the Doctor nodded with a sigh.

All of a sudden, the transmission went dead. The group inhaled together, as John frantically tried to contact his sister again but to no avail. "I don't believe it, it's gone completely off the radar – there's no sign of Lydia's Vortex Manipulator at all!"

"He's found her. Hang on!" The Doctor ran back to the console, as the TARDIS started its landing process.

"I should have warned her sooner..." Jack mused, running his fingers through his hair as he joined the Doctor at the console. "But, what is the TARDIS doing in Downing Street?"

"I have a sneaking suspicion that the Master may be posing as Prime Minister. No doubt with the Rani by his side, they've sucked humanity in somehow."

Jack glanced over at John who was still trying to contact Lydia. He pursed his lips, and even tried on his own Vortex Manipulator. Finally, success. Jack's heart skipped a beat as the hologram flicked on, but the image wasn't of Lydia.

"You Time Agents really need to learn some manners. Don't you know stealing can result in serious punishment on some planets?"

Jack briefly recognised the face of Harold Saxon, the man who had recently become Prime Minister, also known as the Master. He held his wrist out so John could also see the hologram. The shorter man's cheeks were flushed red with anger.

"What do you want?"Jack asked coolly, as the Doctor and Clara watched on.

"Is the Doctor listening? I'm willing to do a trade. Your pretty little Time Agent for the Time Lord. He and I still have unfinished business to attend to, and my new friend is most eager to meet him." Saxon's lips thinned into a smile. "Does the name Loki ring a bell?"

"Loki!" The Doctor shouted, as if he had woken from some kind of bad dream. This was the worst situation to be in. "You really have no idea who you are dealing with! Loki would no sooner stab you in the back than agree to work with you!"

Jack had heard all about the events unfolding in New York. He recalled the devastation, the Avengers binding together in order to stop Loki's madness. He dreaded to think what the Master and Loki were planning now. "Is Lydia safe?" Jack quietly asked, in an effort to keep John calm. No doubt John would race into the building, bullets flying at whoever got in his way.

The Master seemed to ignore the Doctor for the moment as the hologram shimmered somewhat. The group were stunned to see Lydia being held by Loki, his hand clasped firmly around her mouth. With his free hand, he waved, and the hologram vanished.

"The Doctor for the girl. It's really quite a simple trade if you ask me." Loki's voice came over the TARDIS loud speaker, and the power died for a brief moment sending the group into a panic.

"Hang on everyone!" The Doctor shouted, struggling to bring up reserves. The darkness in the TARDIS was something he rarely experienced.

Jack swallowed hard, dragging John to the console by the scruff of his jacket as the pair hung on for dear life. He felt Clara next to him, so he drew the girl closer to him as the TARDIS shuddered and the lights came back on again.

All was quiet, everyone held their breaths for a brief second until...

CRASH.


End file.
